


Facebook Adventures

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun to celebrate the year anniversary of the Hiddlestoners Facebook page. Love you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Adventures

I was bored. And not the type of boredom that can be easily solved. It was the boredom where you did not know what to do with yourself. Where you debate eating just because it gives you something to do. Where you check your phone every few seconds to see if there is someone that wants to talk with you. Where you check various social media and news sites just to find something remotely interesting. Maybe I should pick up that script again, and make sure I have everything down? Research this new character more? I shook my head. I had done everything I could possibly think to do on that topic already. I was at the point where I could slip into the characters skin at a moments notice.

I thought about going on a run, for something to do, but I had already done that this morning. Was I seriously considering a second 4 mile run in the course of one day? I went back to my room, and flipped open my computer. Maybe I could find a bit of entertainment here. No, I was not planning on watching porn, you perverts, but maybe learning something new? I did always enjoy that. I opened Google, and stared at the blank search bar. What did I want to learn about?

"Jellyfish" Don't ask me why I typed that in, but I did. I scrolled through different pictures of the many varieties of the creature. I knew there was many varieties, but 1000-1500? That kind of blew my mind. Jellyfish were actually quite beautiful, in their own sort of lethal way. It didn't take me as long as I hoped it would to learn all I wanted about Jellyfish.

"Now what?" I mumbled to the empty room.

I picked up my phone and texted Luke. "Hey buddy. Anything knew going on in your world that pertains to my world?"

I knew from past experiences that it would take at least a few minutes for a response. I flopped back on my pillow. I didn't know what was wrong with me today. Usually I was 'irritatingly energetic' and ready to take on the world. But maybe I was just in a bit of a rut for some reason. I need to do something fun, and exciting. I had heard about this large group of people who referred to themselves as Hiddlestoners on the Facebook site. I smiled at the name my fanbase had chosen. It was quite creative, I will give them that.

I typed in the facebook url into the browser bar. Once logged in, I was immediately redirected to the page that my 'team' and I ran. Yes, the team was comprised of simply myself and Luke. One person could still be considered a team, right? All of a sudden I had a very mischievous thought. Maybe Loki was still swimming around in my head after all.

I clicked on a few buttons, filled in some more information, and soon I had a new profile set up. Of course it was not my real name. Luke would freak if I did that and probably deny me access to all my social media connections. He really was such a mother hen sometimes. I chose the name Magnus Marthinson. I could pass as him, right? And I could come across as just a fan of the character. Then I went searching. It didn't take but a few seconds to find the large Now group of people on Facebook, and click the join button. Apparently it was a closed group, and I needed permission to enter.

This was exciting, I thought. Almost like gaining entrance to a secret group. I looked at the member count. 1,220! How can there possibly be that many fans of mine all in one spot! It didn't take long for someone named Cyndi to approve my acceptance in the group. I was officially in. Now for the fun to begin. Cyndi created a post that officially welcomed me to the group, and told me where I could find some helpful documents to get myself more acquainted. Of course I was curious. I found several documents, each with very creative titles. I satisfied my curiosity by clicking on a couple of them. 

There were a few dedicated to various 'important links'. Namely likes to various interviews I had done, one for birthdays, one called the "Tom Hiddleston Anatomical Acronym Glossary" That one definitely needed further checking. What I found amused me to no end. Apparently these people had labeled different parts of me as acronyms. Ones such as LPT, and VCH, TSB, and SLAW. I shook my head. These people were crazy, but I was already loving them.

"Things Tom Hiddleston will never hear" That one could be good.

#..The Deep Blue Sea? Yeah... it was ok...I haven't cried.

#..I didn't watch Thor for you.

#..I don't care what colour your underwear is. Pull your trousers up.

#..I hate that laugh. It'll never catch on.

#..I'd pick feathers over horns any day. And what's up with the spear? I'd rather swing a hammer.

#..Whenever you post a song on Twitter, its video doesn't get thousands of views.

 

I was laughing so hard by the time I got to the bottom of that list that my stomach was hurting.

I decided to look at one more. "Tales of Hiddlesgard" That definitely could be interesting. Almost an hour later of reading through threads, and looking at albums. This was brilliant! I wished it actually did exist! Everyone in this group was so creative and seemed very intelligent. I was even more proud that they were fans of mine. Now onto further mischief. I clicked back to the main page of the group, and saw several threads were occurring over various topics. Some about future roles of mine, ones that seemed to be about character analysis, a few that seemed more personal to the creator, as well as several amazing works of art. There were already several notifications regarding my welcome post, with various members wishing me welcome. I clicked on the button to make a new post. "Hello everyone. I am very glad to be a part of this group, and I hope to get to know you all better in the days to come. I already feel like a welcome part of the family!" I hit the submit and reclined back, waiting to see what else would ensue. I really did love my fans.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it gets a bit dodgy near the end, but I had fun writing it. :)


End file.
